Elico
Elico is a special attack Aquos Bakugan. Information Description Elico was controlled by Mylene Pharaoh of Vexos. He's pure strength and brute force, with defensive spikes sticking out of his shoulders and knees and six tentacles that attach to his back and can wrap around his battler's arms and legs to render the battler defenseless. Elico can breathe under water. He has a large, golden diamond that shoots a water blast to defeat his opponents. On Elico's forearms are six blades used for attacking enemies and protecting his arms. Anime Elico is shown in episode 13 during the battle with Percival mocking him. Elico easily defeated Percival without barely trying. In episode 20, Elico battles Neo Dragonoid and Mega Nemus and loses. His personality is alot more violent. In episode 23, he faces Ingram and Elfin and lost. In episode 25, he is betrayed by Mylene Pharaoh and is thrown out along with Mega Brontes. In episode 26, they reapper and join Gus Grav and Spectra Phantom's side. In episode 31, He along with Mega Brontes and Primo Vulcan had forced evolutions, due to the Forbiden Cards used by Gus Grav. He evolved into Mystic Elico. Attribute Changes Elico, like Preyas and Elfin, can change attributes. He can also use any elemental abilities regardless of attribute. When Elico changes Attribute, the weapons on his body change as well. Examples of this are: * Aquos - Three sharp blades protruding from straight from his wrists, 6 flat, ribbon like tentacles coming from the back of his hips, pointy spire shells coming from his elbows, knees, and shoulders, and fin-like appendages coming from the top of his head. * Subterra - All of the weapons listed above are transformed into drills, except the tentacles, which have small drill-like spikes on the end. His color has changed from Blue and Light Blue to Tan and Brown. * Haos - His weapons on his elbows, knees, and shoulders have become nothing more than golden plates for protection, the fins on his head have greatly increased in size and are no longer fins, and the tentacles have become 6 golden blades. Two of the three blades on his wrist have Curved and now come from the sides. His color has changed from Blue and Light Blue to Grey and Gold. ;Ability Cards * Gaia Luze: Every Bakugan goes back to its base level and opponent cannot activate abilities due to Elico's attribute change. * Acurus: Subterra Elico can use any attributes power on command and opponent loses 100 Gs each. * Mythran Judge:Increases Elico by 100 Gs and decreaeses opponent by 200 Gs and opponen cannot activate abilities. * Trick World: Opponents power level goes to 100. * Drill Blow: Elico +200 and opponent -100 Gs each. * Flash Freeze:Nullifies opponents abilities. ;Ultimate Ability * Scramble Zwei: Doubles Elico's base power level and opponent -400 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Elico.jpg|Aquos Elico File:Haos_elico.jpg|Haos Elico File:Subterra_elico.jpg|Subterra Elico Others File:BK_WPS2_MyleneElico_800x600.jpg| Personality Elico's personality changes over time in the series. In episode 13, he is much more calm on Percival and in episode 20, 22, and 23 he is much violent on Nemus, Neo Dragonoid, Ingram, and Elfin. References Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans